


The Beginning of The End

by sleepingneko



Category: AKB48, Majisuka Gakuen, Majisuka Gakuen 5, SKE48
Genre: sleepingneko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingneko/pseuds/sleepingneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between episodes 9 and 10 of Majisuka Gakuen 5, Magic deals with the death of people she held dear.</p>
<p>A short OS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of The End

 

She had visited before. Magic did the usual, cleaned the tombstones, set the offerings, and offered a prayer. Salt was first on her list, she was their leader after all. The person Magic had respected most of all. Thinking back now, she almost laughed at the irony.

“I wonder if you’ve found the answer to your boredom there. Cause it’s definitely getting exciting here. Ironic isn’t it? How it only heats up now that you’re…gone.”

With a sigh, the trickster bowed in respect, departing to visit another person she called friend.

“You idiot. Even when dead, you cause me such frustration. I’m still angry you did such a thing. Were you even thinking?” She tsked in irritation. Really, she had some idiotic friends. The nerve of them.

“Try to learn a thing or two there okay?” Magic smiled at Bakamono’s tombstone, it was a bittersweet one. She was fond of the naïve idiot, but now her friend was dead.

Now Magic faced a new grave, another loved one lost to the violence. She had so many things to say, a tumultuous array of feelings to let loose.

But the trickster was silent. Sombre as she lit some incense. They were Yoga’s favourite during meditation.

She gazed forlorn at the tombstone. Read the epitaph over and over, eyes painfully roving over the deceased’s portrait. Magic wanted to commit each detail to memory, to remember her the best she could. Memories rushed unbidden to her mind. And with them, the attached emotions. Joy, excitement, anger, sorrow. All gave way to one powerful force. Grief.

“How could you?” Magic choked out. Everything she thought and felt, compressed and built up inside of her, but that was all she could manage. It was already too much to bear.

Tears built up in her eyes and she forced herself to stay strong. She bit her lip, sniffled and did her best to keep the tears at bay.

She failed.

“How could you?!” She was sobbing now, angrily clenching her hands and rubbing away at her eyes.

Magic fell to her knees and punched at the ground.

“They won’t get away with this.” She grit her teeth and looked up at the tombstone. At the smiling picture of Yoga. Her tears dripped onto the earth. But her voice was steady, the deadly voice of one who has made a decision.

“There’s no turning back now.” There was much more to be said. But that could wait for next time.


End file.
